leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kog'Maw/History
Previous Lore "If that's just hungry, I don't want to see angry." - , the Barbarian King When the prophet was reborn in Icathia, he was led there by an ominous voice which thereafter anchored itself to his psyche. From within, this voice bestowed upon him terrible purpose, and though Malzahar was no longer tormented by its call, the voice did not cease its unrelenting summons. This baleful beacon's gentle flicker - now fastened to Runeterra - drew forth a putrid beast that ambled across a threshold it did not understand, widening a fissure between spaces which were never meant to meet. There amongst the haunting ruins of Icathia, manifested in Valoran with unsettling curiosity. The spark which led him to Runeterra teased him still, urging him gently towards Malzahar. It also encouraged him to familiarize himself with his new environment, to the stark horror of everything he encountered on his journey. The enchanting colors and aromas of Runeterra intoxicated Kog'Maw, and he explored the fruits of the strange world the only way he knew how: by devouring them. At first he sampled only the wild flora and fauna he happened across. As he traversed the parched Tempest Flats, however, he came upon a tribe of nomads. Seemingly unhampered by conventional rules of physics, Kog'Maw consumed every nomad and any obstacles they put in his way, amounting to many times his own mass and volume. The most composed of his victims may have had time to wonder if this was due to the which stung the ground as they dripped from his gaping mouth, although such musings were abruptly concluded. When his wake of catastrophe reached the Institute of War, an enthusiastic Malzahar greeted him with an enticing prospect: taste the best Runeterra could offer... on the Fields of Justice. Previous Splash Art North America= Kog'Maw OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Kog'Maw Kog'Maw LionDanceSkin old.jpg|1st Lion Dance Kog'Maw |-|China= KogMaw OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Kog'Maw KogMaw CaterpillarSkin Ch.jpg|Caterpillar Kog'Maw KogMaw SonoranSkin Ch.jpg|Sonoran Kog'Maw Kog'Maw LionDanceSkin Ch.jpg|Lion Dance Kog'Maw Patch History ** Resistance reductions increased to % from * ** Damage reduced to from ;March 11th Hotfix * On-hit effects dealing significantly reduced damage while active ;V6.5 * Stats ** Attack speed growth increased to % from * ** Cost reduced to 40 from 60 * ** Passive bonus attack speed ** Minimum damage threshold ** Has flat damage (health and AP ratios unchanged) ;V6.4 * Stats ** Attack speed reduced to from * ** Maximum bonus damage to non-champions reduced to 60 from 100 ;V6.3 * ** Passively granting % bonus attack speed * ** Passively grants % bonus attack speed ** Minimum damage threshold (15) ;V5.24 * ** Damage changed to from per 100 AD)}} (AP ratio unchanged) ;November 17th Hotfix * Stats ** Attack damage increased to from ** Attack speed increased to from ;V5.22 * Gameplay Update ** General *** New ability icons *** Recommended items updated ** Stats *** Attack damage increased to from *** Attack damage growth reduced to % from 3 *** Health reduced to from *** Health growth reduced to 82 from 87 ** *** Passive bonus attack speed increased to % from *** Range increased to 1175 from 975 ** *** Upon activation, and for the next 6 seconds, Kog'Maw gains bonus attack range, double his current total attack speed, double maximum attack speed ( ) and his ability cast times are reduced by 50%. For the duration, Kog'Maw's basic attacks versus non-minions deal only but deal per 100 AD)}}| }} per 100 AP)}}| AP)}}}}% of target's maximum health}} bonus magic damage *** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 8 *** Bonus range changed to from *** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 17 at all ranks *** Cost increased to 40 from 0 *** Cooldown timer changed to at end of duration from on-cast ** *** Damage changed to from *** Bonus damage to champions *** Deals }} to targets and }} to targets *** Cost increased to 50 from 40 *** Per-cast added cost increased to 50 from 40 *** Maximum cost increased to 500 from 400 *** Added cost duration increased to 10 seconds from 6 ;V4.18 * General ** Classic artwork updated ;V4.14 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 325 from 330 * ** New particle effects * ** Bonus damage to champions reduced to 100% from 125 ;V4.13 * Stats ** Health reduced to 487 from 524 ** Health growth increased to 87 from 84 * ** Resistance reductions reduced to % from ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 14 from 10 ;V4.4 * ** Targeting changed to linear skillshot from single-target ** Range increased to 1000 from 625 ** Damage changed to from ** Resistance reductions increased to % from flat ** Cost increased to 60 from 50 * ** Cost reduced to 0 from 50 ;V3.8 * ** Slow not being reduced by / ** Targets hit are slowed for 1 second, refreshing every ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305 ;V1.0.0.142 * General ** Ability tooltips updated * ** Cost stacking times increased to 10 from 5 ** Maximum cost increased to 400 from 200 ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Bonus damage to champions reduced to 125% from 150 ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Slow reduced to % from ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Kog'Maw regenerating health while active ;V1.0.0.131 * Dominion ** *** Kog'Maw's respawn timer only starts right after he explodes ;V1.0.0.130 * ** Enemies killed by the explosion being awarded an extra kill ** being awarded an extra kill if triggered as traveled toward Kog'Maw ** Not triggering if Kog'Maw is killed by ** Not triggering if Kog'Maw was affected by ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Bonus attack range reduced to from ;V1.0.0.127 * ** Duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10 ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Tooltip displaying incorrect damage values as it updates with level-up ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Enemy-unit-sight particle effect updated ;V1.0.0.121 * General ** Basic attack animation updated to be more responsive. * ** Animation updated to be more responsive * ** Animation updated to be more responsive ** Duration increased to 10 seconds from 6 ** Cooldown increased to 17 seconds from 15 * ** Incorrect ability classification (not the intended area-of-effect one) * ** Projectile drop time reduced slightly to improve consistency ;V1.0.0.118b * General ** Recommended items updated * ** Range increased to 625 from 600 ** Reduces magic resistance * ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 17 * ** Width increased slightly * ** Has a ratio ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Offset linear-targeting display ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Acting as single-targeted ** Destroying non-units ( ) ** Blocking skillshots ;V1.0.0.111 * ** Skins' attack displaying ;V1.0.0.106 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 305 from 310 ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Doing more damage than intended ** Dealing physical damage instead of the intended magic one ;V1.0.0.103 * ** General inconsistency ;V1.0.0.102 * ** Cooldown increased to 17 seconds from 15 ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Giving multiplicative attack speed instead of the intended base one ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Buff text updated to display correct per-cast added cost (40) ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Moved to Q from E ** Passively granting % armor penetration ** Passively grants % bonus attack speed ** Granting % armor penetration upon activation and for the duration ** Upon activation Kog'Maw fires a projectile that reduces the target's armor by for 4 seconds * ** Moved to W from Q ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 20 * ** Moved to E from W ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 13 ;V1.0.0.97 * Stats ** Attack range increased to 500 from 450 * ** Range increased to 625 from 600 * ** Bonus range reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.96 * Kog'Maw not being revived by ;V1.0.0.94 * Added }} Category:Kog'Maw Category:Champion history